Last Shelf
by Draconia.Dragoon5
Summary: What started like study session soon turned into something else...


They had been texting each other non-stop since the impromptu Dowager's Dance in the clearing and had arranged a study session in the library in Tony's town, considering his parents would not let him go to Kyle's nor would they let them stay alone in the house. With time, Tony had developed feelings for Kyle. If he was honest with himself, those feelings started when they talked for hours on the phone during "Kyle's stalker phase," as Tony secretly called it. After the Dowager's Dance, through texts and calls, they had bonded even more. After all, now that Paul had Noah and Joni had Chuck, Kyle was the only one that took time to talk to him.

Even though he felt nerdy and idiotic when he proposed to meet in the library, it was the best place he could think of. It gave him a perfect excuse to meet Kyle and be alone with him and a perfect excuse to tell his parents. In any case they didn't believe he was truly going there, they could always ask the librarian, their friends. Ten minutes before their appointed time, he grabbed his bag, a post it and scribbled in it:

"Mom, I'm at the library. I'll be back before dinner. –Tony"

Then he posted it on the refrigerator and headed to the library, walking slowly to make time for Kyle.

* * *

"Hello Mrs Johnson."

"Hello, Tony, how are you? How are your parents?"

"Both my parents are fine, thanks for asking. And how are you?"

"I'm fine, kiddo. Say hi to them for me, will you?"

"Will do, ma'am."

He walked past the librarian's desk to the farthest part of the library, close to the emergency exit, and sat down on one of the three tables. He loved sitting there whenever he came, which was often. No one barely came to this part and it made the library seem even more peaceful.

His phone vibrated, letting him know a message had arrived. It was from Kyle and it read:

"**Subway is running late, I'll be there in twenty minutes max."**

"**Okay, I'm at the back of the library."**

_**Might as well start some work… **_he thought while taking his French book out. It was easy and he finished it just as Kyle was walking towards him.

"Nice lady over there," Kyle said pointing in the direction he was coming from. "Oh and hello there."

"Hey," Tony couldn't help the Cheshire smile spreading across his face.

Kyle sat down in front of him and placed his backpack on the table, taking a book out while Toy put his French book back in his backpack and took out another book.

"Straight to the point, I see." His playful smirk was disarming Tony, making him take longer to think of a comeback.

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea but we can just talk if you want to."

"If you have a lot of work to do, let's start."

"I've only got one homework and it can be done quickly so I'm in no hurry." He was about to put away his book when a thought occurred to him, "What if we finish work fast and then we can do something more fun around town?" **'**_**Not that there is anything fun to do in this town.'**_

"Alright then, I like that idea." _**Aaaaaaand there goes that disarming smirk again… **_

"And I'm done! What about you?" Tony had a smiling smugly, he had beaten Kyle in an unspoken challenge of who would finish homework first.

Kyle looked up with narrowed eyes, "don't look so smug. You probably had less problems than I did!"

"Am I hearing excuses? Lame ones, by the way."

Kyle stuck his tongue out at Tony, who tried to keep his laughter at bay before the librarian heard them and came to see what was going on.

"While you finish your incredibly long homework I'll go look for a book. Try not to miss me, sweetheart."

_**Did I just called him sweetheart?! Tony what is wrong with you? From not so prude to…. To this! Something is most definitely wrong with me.**_

"Darling, please do stop patronizing me. It's hard enough doing this without missing you dearly."

At that Tony blushed furiously, and not knowing what to answer, just chuckled awkwardly and left to inspect one of the nearest shelves. His mind was going a mile a second and couldn't concentrate in the titles he was reading. He couldn't stop thinking of what he had said and what came over him to make him say it.

His mind was brought back to the present when a pair of arms circled his waist. He tensed but relaxed immediately when he smelt Kyle's unique scent.

_**Since when do I know exactly how Kyle smells? We've only seen each other twice, not counting the dance**__._

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. It's just that I was missing you already, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry I left for too long," he said reaching over his shoulder blindly and caressing Kyle's cheek.

_**That's right, Tony, You keep playing along and don't show him how this is affecting you.**_

"Now you'll have to make it up…" Tony was not sure if it was his idea or if Kyle had really purred that. _**Too late to pretend it's not affecting you now physical evidence has showed up…**_

"And how would you want me to make it up?" he tried to keep his voice from wavering.

"Oh, I don't know. You think how," each word was emphasised by a kiss to his neck.

Kyle turned him around and pushed him against the shelf, his eyes full of passion, creating a torrent of emotions in Tony. He had no time to examine this emotions because Kyle had closed the gap between their lips and all thoughts deserted Tony. Before he knew it, Kyle was fumbling with Tony's shirt, trying to unbutton it without breaking apart. When he finally unbuttoned it, Kyle's hand started roaming up his abdomen and chest, he stopped at his nipples to fondle them. That made him moan quietly, throwing his head back and his pelvis forward, crashing it against Kyle's and creating sweet friction against their clothed cocks that had them both panting. He kept grinding against Kyle until he couldn't take it anymore and unbuttoned Kyle's trousers before pushing his hand down his pants and closing it around his cock. It felt weird from this angle but he didn't gave it much importance. Without caring if the librarian heard and came to check on them, he started stroking Kyle. If they had been under any other circumstances he would have done it slowly, wanting to enjoy this as much as he could, but his hormones were hearing nothing of that. It took five fast strokes and a few swiped of his thumb across the slit of his cock to make Kyle come undone. He captured Tony's lips in a bruising kiss to quiet the scream, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, but Tony didn't care. Kyle's moans, his expression and the kiss was all it took for Tony to come harder than he ever had; his moans, too, drowned in the kiss.

They both fell to the floor, spent and a little weak in the knees. Kyle was resting atop Tony, who had removed his hand from Kyle's pants. It want's until they had regained their breath that Tony spoke.

"So, was that good enough to make it up?"

"What? Oh yes, it was. If that's how you'll be making it up then you need to leave more often."

"You'll be the one leaving today so I think it is _you_ who will have to make it up to me next time."

"Oh I'm going to, don't worry."

He kissed Tony one more time before both got up, fixed their clothes and packed their books. They left the library, distancing one another so the librarian wouldn't see it suspicious, and walked to no specific place, just enjoying of each other's company.

**The end! **

**So what do you think? **

**Please review **


End file.
